HaeHyuKyu
by leechoi2711
Summary: siapa yang akan di pilih eunhyuk...lee donghae...atau...cho kyuhyun haehyuk...atau...kyuhyuk kyuhyuk...atau...haehyuk
1. Chapter 1

**HaeHyuKyu**

* * *

**Cast :**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Summary : siapa yang akan di pilih hyukjae. lee donghae atau cho kyuhyun**

**Warning : Yaoi,Typho,No Edit,Bahasa Korea semampunya(?)**

* * *

**Lee Hyukjae Pov**

* * *

huft...harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggumu satu jam aku menunggu tapi kau belum juga ,kau berjanji akan menemani ku membeli sepatu itu,kalau tahu seperti ini lebih baik aku menerima tawaran wookie untuk pergi bersama membeli sepatu itu.

30 menit kemudian

"mianhae hyukkie aku terlambat...mianhae"

akhirnya muncul juga ikan cucut ini,tapi percuma dia dari sini ke toko sepatu itu memakan waktu 30 menit,saat tiba di sana tokonya pasti sudah pula sepatu olahraga itu hanya ada 7 pasang di toko itu,pasti sudah habis.

"gwenchana hae...hmm...sekarang sudah jam 5 ayo kita pulang"

"aniyo hyukkie...bukankah kita akan pergi membeli sepatu mu"

"tidak jadi hae...perjalanan dari sini ke toko sepatu itu memakan waktu 30 menit,saat tiba di sana tokonya pasti sudah pula sepatu olahraga itu hanya ada 7 pasang di toko itu,pasti sudah habis."

"mianhae hyukkie...jeongmal mianhae"

"sudahlah hae tidak apa...kalau boleh tau kau dari mana bisa terlambat satu setengah jam"

"hmm...itu...aku...aku menemani jessica pergi berbelanja"

"apakah jessica sudah menerima cintamu"

"belum,dia masih takut untuk di khianati aku benar-benar menyukainya...harus dengan apa...apa yang harus aku korbankan agar jessica bisa menerima ku,hyukkie"

hae kau bodoh,kau benar-benar bodoh

Skip Time

"aku pulang"

"hyukkie kau sudah pulang"

"hmm...umma siapa yang datang"

"kyuhyun kau ingat kan cho kyuhyun teman mu saat berbuat tindakan kriminal di waktu kecil"

"ne...kyunnie datang...keluarga cho sudah kembali dari amerika umma"

"ani...hanya kyunnie yang kembali ke korea wonnie appa dan bummie umma masih di amerika. ayo temui dia,dia sudah menunggu mu selama 2 jam."

"baiklah umma...dimana dia sekarang"

"di kamar mu"

**Hyukkie Room**

"kyunnie...bogoshipo...jeongmal bogoshippo"

"hyukkie...nado...nado bogoshippo"

"hiks...hiks...hiks"

"hyuk...hyukkie kau menangis...hai hyukkie"

"ani aku tidak menangis,aku sedang tertawa. pabo sudah tahu aku menangis masih juga bertanya."

"ckckck...tidak ku sangka si monyet kecil ini masih cenggeng"

"aku tidak cenggeng"

"kau cenggeng"

"tidak"

"cenggeng"

"tidak"

"cenggeng"

"tidak"

"cenggeng"

"tidak"

"tidak"

"cenggeng"

eh...aish...hyukkie kau tertipu oleh evil ini lagi

pasti akhirnaya ia akan

"BWAHAHAHA lihat kau mengakuinya sendirikan"

tepat dugaan ku

dia memang tidak berubah

"YA dasar kau evil"

"kalau aku evil kau monyet"

"kau evil"

"kau monyet"

"kau evil"

"kau monyet"

"kau evil"

"kau monyet"

"YA TIDAK BISA KAH KALIAN TENANG...MENGGANGGU KETENANGAN KU LEE HYUKJAE MONKEY SEGERALAH KAU CHO KYUHYUN EVIL KEMBALI KE KAMARMU"

hei ada apa ini kamarmu...jadi kyuhyun akan tinggal disini

"umma...apakah kyunnie akan tinggal di sini"

"ne tentu saja...dan kamarnya di sebelah kamarmu"

"jinja...wow hebat kyunnie kita bisa bermain bersama setiap hari yeyeye"

"tentu hyukkie...kita akan buat rumah ini semakin lebih hidup setiap waktu"

"aigoo...monyet dan evil telah bersatu"

"hehehe"

"sudahlah umma mau ke bawah dulu"

"hyukkie satu minggu ini kau liburkan"

"ne...waeyo kyu"

"temani aku berkeliling seoul ne"

"tentu saja...kita akan mulai besok pagi"

"gomawo"

"ne...sekarang aku mau mandi dulu...bye kyu"

* * *

**Donghae POV**

* * *

hyukkie kau kemana

apakah kau marah karena aku tidak jadi menemani mu membeli sepatu itu hyukkie

biasanya saat lliburan seperti ini kau akan menghubungi ku mengajak ku pergi jalan-jalan

tapi sudah 3 hari aku tidak bertemu dengan mu

apakah kau pergi keluar negeri

tapi kemarin aku bertemu dengan chullie umma

jadi tidak mungkin kau keluar negeri

ah...hyukkie bogoshippo...jeongmal bogoshippo

**Skip Time**

**Korea Advance Institute of Science and Technology (KAIST)**

itu hyukkie

"hyukkie"

"hae"

"kau dari mana hyukkie"

"aku...aku baru saja mengantarkan teman ku karena ia akan menjadi mahasiswa baru di universitas ini"

"hmm...kau selama liburan kemana saja"

"aku menemani kyunnie berkeliling seoul"

deg

hei ada apa ini

siapa itu kyunnie

kenapa aku tidak suka saat hyukkie menyebut nama seseorang dengan nada seperti itu

"kyunnie...nuguya"

"dia..."

"selamat pagi semuanya"

aish...hyukkie belum menjawab pertanyaan ku

tapi

siapa pria yang bersama seonsaengnim itu

apakah itu teman hyukkie

"hari ini kalian memiliki teman baru ia pindahan dari amerika...silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"ne...annyeonghaseyo cho kyuhyun imnida bangabseubnida"

"baiklah...cho kyuhyun kau bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong itu"

"ne...gamsahabnida"

"baiklah kita mulai pelajaran kembali"

jadi dia yang di panggil kyunnie oleh hyukkie

sepertinya ia menyukai hyukkie

tapi kenapa rasanya aku tidak merelakan hyukkie untuk namja itu

hei ada apa dengan ku

jangan katakan kalau

aku...

aku...

aku menyukai hyukkie

bukankah selama ini aku menyukai jessica

**Skip Time**

**3 Tahun Kemudian**

ada apa ini kenepa di halaman banyak bunga dan balon seperti ini

apakah ini untuk acara kelulusan

tapi

bukankah upacara kelulusan minggu depan

sepertinya ada sesuatu di lapangan

hei itukan hyukkie

dan itu cho kyuhyun

ada apa ini

"hyukkie sejak kita berumur 12 tahun aku sudah menyukaimu walaupun berada di amerika selama 5 tahun tapi aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang...jadi...hmm...will you marry me"

**deg...**

**deg...**

**deg...**

kyuhyun...kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada hyukkie

hyukkie ku mohon

aku mohon

jangan

"i do...yes i do kyunnie"

terima

huft...

lee donghae

kau terlambat

terlambat 5 menit dari kyuhyun

ini adalah akibat dari ke egoisan mu sendiri

yang masih menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri pada hyukkie

mengharapkan jessica yang hanya memanfaatkan harta mu

menutup mata dan telingga untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahui perasaan hyukkie pada mu

dan ini adalah akhir dari ke egoisan mu

selamat hyukkie,kyuhyun

semoga kalian bahagia

* * *

**Kyuhyun POV**

* * *

lee donghae

bagaimana kabarmu di sana

apakah kau sudah mendapatkan pengganti hyukkie

aku harap sudah

lee donghae

menurutku kau adalah lelaki terbodoh di dunia

lelaki yang menutup mata dan telingga untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahui perasaan hyukkie pada mu

menyakiti dirimu sendiri karena ke egoisan mu

lee donghae

sejujurnya aku marah padamu

aku pergi ke amerika karena aku merasa tidak ada lagi tempat untuk ku di hati hyukkie

saat itu ia hanya menganggap aku teman

ia mencintaimu

dan kau mencintainya

aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada hyukkie

tapi setelah ku tunggu selama 10 tahun

kau masih mempertahankan ego mu

jadi bukan salah ku jika kini hyukkie menjadi milik ku

dan yang paling membuat ku marah adalah kau yang tidak mengenali ku sama sekali

kau bodoh donghae

kau bodoh

hanya karena menghindari acara pernikahan ku dan hyukkie

kau menerima pekerjaan itu

pekerjaan yang mengharuskan kau menetap di inggris selama 3 tahun

pekerjaan yang mengharuskan kau pergi hari itu juga dari korea

dan

pekerjaan yang membuat kau meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya

huft...

baiklah

sebenarnya aku kesini ingin menyampaikan sebuah kabar

kini hyukkie hamil 4 bulan

dan anak kami kembar

aku akan memberinya nama

**Eunhae dan Kyueun**

sesuai janji kita di waktu kecil

**END**

* * *

**Flasback **

**HaeHyuKyu 12 tahun**

**k : hae**

**d : waeyo kyu**

**k : seandainya salah satu dari kita bisa menikah dengan hyukkie dan memiliki anak. akan kau beri nama siapa?**

**e : YA apa yang kau bicarakan evil**

**d : sst...diamlah hyukkie. aku akan memberikan nama Kyueun**

**k : waeyo**

**d : hanya ingin membagi nama mu di keluarga kami. lalu kalau kau nama apa yang akan kau berikan**

**k : kita memiliki alasan yang sama. aku akan memberi nama Eunhae**

**e : aku menyukai Kyueun**

**d : hyukkie benar-benar menyukainya**

**e : hmm...aku menyukai Kyueun**

**k : baiklah sepertinya pesawat ku akan segera terbang. jaga diri kalian hae,hyukkie**

**e : annyeong kyu**

**d : annyeong kyu **


	2. Chapter 2

**HaeHyuKyu**

**Cast :**

**Kim Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Summary : siapa yang akan di pilih hyukjae. lee donghae atau cho kyuhyun**

**Warning : Yaoi,Typho,No Edit,Bahasa Korea semampunya(?)**

"hei lee donghae ini kunci mobilku,selamat atas kemenangan mu..."

"gomawo"

"kau hebat hae bisa menang taruhan melawan siwon...dan lebih hebat nya lagi kau bisa membuat kim hyukjae menjadi kekasihmu padahal yang seperti siwon saja ditolak"

"ne...wookie benar apa sih yang dilihat hyukjae darimu?"

"hahaha...itu artinya aku lebih tampan dari pada lebih sempurna dibanding siwon"

"hmm...terserahmu saja"

"hae bagaimana dengan hyukjae apa kau akan melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan nya atau memutuskannya?"

"sepertinya aku akan memutuskannya karena kalian tau kan aku ini menyukai IU"

tanpa 5 orang itu sadari seseorang yang sejak tadi dibicarakan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

dia adalah kim hyukjae atau hyukkie adalah anak tunggal dari kim kang in dan kim leeteuk. dan tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui bahwa hyukkie adalah teman bermain donghae sejak kecil

* * *

5 Tahun Kemudian

Di dekat sebuah nisan tampak seorang pria yang sedang menangis

"hiks….bada…mengapa kau juga meninggalkan ku…..hiks…mengapa kau seperti hyukkie….apa kau tidak menyayangi ku?"

Ya pria itu menangisi anjing kesayangannya yang baru saja meninggal. Berlebihan memang tetapi itulah kenyatan seorang lee donghae sang pangeran kampus selalu bersikap dingin bisa menangis karena kehilangan anjingnya. Tapi ajing itu bukanlah anjing biasa,anjing itulah yang membuat seorang lee donghae bisa berteman dengan kim hyukjae.

"hiks….bada ….tunggu aku ne….aku pasti akan membawa hyukkie dan choco kemari….hiks…tapi itu jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi"

**Donghae POV**

Kini aku kehilangan bada. 5 tahun lalu akum kehilangan hyukkie. 1 tahun lalu aku kehilangan IU

Hmmm…mungkin kehilngan IU bukan suatu kesedihan justru aku bersyukur kehilangan IU. Untuk apa aku bersedih kehilangan yeongja yang hanya mencintai hartaku. Justru hati ku lebih sakit saat kehilangan hyukkie 5 tahun lalu.

**Bruk…**

"ah…mianhae"

Suara ini…aku seperti pernah mendengarnya

Ini seperti suara hyukkie

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

"hyukkie…kau hyukkie kan?"

Aku yakin dia memang hyukkie

"itu..anu…hmmm"

Kenapa dia gugup. Apa dia semakin terpesona dengan ketampanan ku?

"HYUKKIE"

Hei siapa namja ini kenapa dia memanggil hyukkie ku. Panggilan hyukkie hanya aku yang boleh menggunakannya

**Greb**

Dan…..dan sekarang dia malah memeluk hyukkie ku

"nuguseyo?"

Dia bertanya aku siapa? Jadi sejak tadi dia tidak sadar kalau aku ada di sini

"kyu…hmm.. dia donghae"

Sekarang kau tahu kan siapa aku. Tapi untuk lebih sopannya lebih baik aku perkenalkan diri

"lee donghae imnida. Teman bermainnya hyukkie sejak kami masih memakai popok. Namja tertampan di duni. Dan pangeran sekolah yang mempunyai banyak penggemar."

Kenapa dia melamun? Apakah masih ada yang kurang? Hmm…apakah hobi dan hal yang ku suka juga harus disebutkan

"hmm…ternyata benar seperti yang di ktakan hyukkie kau ini orangnya narsis sekali. Cho Kyuhyun imnida aku tunangannya hyukkie"

Oh…jadi namanya cho kyuhyun. Apa-apa an dia mengatakan aku narsis, yang aku katakana itu adalah fakta karena aku memang namja tertampan di dunia. Dan apa yang dia kata kan tadi….

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Dia…dia…tunangan nya hyukkie? Sejak kapan? Mengapa aku tidak tahu hal ini

Umma kenapa sesak…

umma….hiks….aku butuh umma

"jadi kau tunangan nya hyukkie…selamat atas pertungannya…..hmm….sepertinya aku harus segera pergi kalau begitu sampai jumpa"

Umma…..rasanya semakin sesak

Umma…..hiks…aku butuh umma

**Normal POV**

"kenapa larinya semakin lama semakin kencang? Seperti dikejar setan saja"

Kedua orang itu hanya bisa melihat donghae yang terus berlari dan hilang di tengah keramaian pasar"

"dia memang habis melihat setan"

"mwo?mana ada setan di siang hari hyukkie"

"tentu ada….kau adalah setannya"

"ya hyukkie…jangan lari…awas kau hyukkie"

"tangkap aku kyu…tangkap aku"

* * *

Skip time

**Lee Family**

"umma….umma….eodieseo…umma"

Namja tampan itu terus berteriak memanggil umma nya

"umma di sini hae"

"umma apa umma tahu kapan hyukkie kembali ke korea? Sejak kapan hyukkie memiliki tunangan umma? Dan kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau hyukkie sudah bertunangan umma?"

Donghae terus bertanya kepada sang umma mengenai hyukkie

"ya lee donghae. Bisakah aku bertanya satu-satu. Kau seperti ahjumma yang heboh karena ketinggalan acara gossip saja"

"ne…mianhae umma. Jadi bisakah umma cerita padaku sekarang?"

"huft….hyukkie baru pulang kemarin. Hyukkie sudah bertunangan sejak 2 tahun lalu. Saat itu umma kira kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hyukkie. Padahal dulu umma berharap hyukkie yang menjadi menantu umma tapi saat itu kau malah mengajak yeongja itu kemari dan 3 bulan lagi hyukkie menikah"

Kim Family

"hyukkie….kyu ayo turu makan malamnya sudah siap"

"ne umma"

"kajja kyu…..aku sudah lapar"

"kau duluan saja hyukkie aku ingin membereskan ini dulu"

"aku duluan ya"

**Bruk**

"apa ini? Diari? Hyukkie menulis diari?"

**Nama : Kim Hyuk Jae / Hyukkie**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

"mianhae hyukkie…..aku harap aku bisa menemukan apa yang aku cari"

* * *

Skip time  
2 bulan sebelum pernikahan kyuhyuk

Taman

"ada apa? Mengapa kau meminta ku untuk bertemu dengan mu di sini?"

"apakah kau mencintai hyukkie?"

Donghae POV

Ada apa dengan namja ini kemarin saat bertemu denganku dia meminta ku untuk menumui nya di taman. Lalu sekarang dia menanyai ku apakah aku mencintai hyukkie

"aku….aku….aku…"

Ah sial…kenapa sulit sekali untuk berbicara

"waktu mu 1 bulan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku"

Hei tunggu dulu apa maksud namja ini

"apa maksudmu?"

Aku harap dia tidak bermaksud mengkhianati hyukkie. Awas saja dia kalau berani aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan membunuhnya

"pikirkan saja jawabannya….dan satu lagi…jika kau di beri kesempatan kedua ku harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu"

Aku semakin bingung,ada apa dengan namja ini

"pikirkan lah jawabannya…karna aku menunggu jawaban dari mu"

* * *

Skip time  
1 bulan sebelum pernikahan kyuhyuk

Ada apa ini kenapa ada ambulance di rumah hyukkie? apa hyukkie sakit?

Hei bukankah itu…kyuhyun….dia sakit apa?

"hyukkie"

Kenapa hyukkie panik sekali

Donghae babo

Tentu saja hyukkie panik

Siapa yang tidak panik jika keadaannya seperti ini

**Seoul Hospital**  
**UGD**

"uisanim bagaimana keadaannya"

Kang in ahjussi segera menghampiri uisanim ketika pintu ruangan terbuka. Sebenrnya namja itu sakit apa?

"adakah yang bernama hyukkie dan donghae disini"

Mengapa nama ku disebut

"naega"

"pasien meminta untuk bertemu"

Ruang UGD

"kyu…hiks…kyu"

"hyukkie….sudahlah bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan menagis"

"tapi kyu…hiks…hiks…"

"sst….hae,jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"aku…aku….aku mencintai nya"

kenapa ia terlihat lega

seperti baru saja menyelesaikan beban yang berat

"kalau begitu…ini…bacalah surat ini ketika keluar dari ruangan ini. Hmm…dan ini untuk mu hyukkie kau juga harus membacanya ketika keluar dari ruangan iuni arraso?"

"ne arraso"

"bisakah kalian berdua mendekat…..maukah kalian menjadikan aku tembak terbaik kalian?...walaupun kita tidak berteman sejak memakai popok…."

Mengapa dia bertanya seperti ini

"maafkan aku…..yang telah hadir di antara pertemanan kalian…..maaf kan aku yang secara tidak langsung….menjadi tembok pembatas diantara kalian….sekali lagi…maafkan aku…"

Dia seperti akan pergi dari dunia ini saja

"dan untuk mu hae…jangan…pernah… menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua mu ini…sekali lagi…..jeongmal…..mianhae…saranghae…hyuk…kie….a…an nyeong"

Ini becanda kan. Katakana pada ku ini mimpi

"hiks…kyu…hiks…nado….nado saranghae cho kyuhyun"

Hiks…jadi…ini… nyata

* * *

Skip time  
hari pernikahan

"kim hyukjae bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupnya dalam sehat atau pun sakit dalam suka maupun duka"*mianhae kalau ada kesalahan*

"ne…aku bersedia"

"dengan ini aku nyatakan lee donghae dan kim hyukjae sah menjadi suami istri"

Cho kyuhyun….kyu…terima kasih…aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Kyu apa kau tahu kehadiranmu diantara kami bukan sebuah kesalahan

Kehadiran mu diantara kami bukan sebagai tembok pembatas

Tapi

Kehadiran mu justru sebagai penyatu tali yang pernah putus

Sekali lagi terima kasih

Normal POV

Pernikahan kim hyukjae dan cho kyuhyun harus berganti menjadi kim hyukjae dan lee donghae karena kyuhyun harus pergi. Ia menyerah,ia kalah oleh penyakit kanker otak yang ia derita

Acara pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar

Tanpa satu orang pun sadari

Sesosok bayangan putih terus memperhatikan jalanya acara

Sebuah senyum terlihat di wajahnya

Karena kini

Orang yang ia cintai dapat tersenyum kembali

Orang yang ia cintai dapat bersatu dengan cinta pertamanya

Dan kini

Ia tidak lagi menjadi tembok pembatas dalam suatu hubungan

Perlahan bayangan ini memudar

Tetapi kedua pengantin dapat tersenyum mendengarkan perkataannya

'semoga kalian bahagia'

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Surat kyu untuk hyuk**

**Hyukkie aku tahu aku egois**

**Aku mengambil keputusan ini karena aku tahu**

**kau masih mencintainya**

**hyukkie**

**1 tahun lalu saat dokter memvonis umur ku**

**Aku sudah bahagia karena aku telah menjadi tunangan mu**

**Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang lebih egois lagi hyukkie**

**Inilah alasanku menunda pernikahan kita**

**Hyukkie berbahagialah denganya**

**Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu dari atas sana hyukkie**

**Tersenyumlah hyukkie…...**

**Saranghae hyukkie**

* * *

**Surat kyu untuk hae**

**Lee donghae**

**Seperti perkiraan ku**

**Kau mencintai nya kan**

**Saat itu kau hanya mempertahankan ego mu kan?**

**Kau tahu alasan nya meninggalkan mu 5 tahun lalu?**

**Itu karena ia mendengar semuanya**

**Ia mendengar pembicaraan mu**

**dengan teman-teman mu yang menjadikannya bahan taruhan**

**Jelaskan lah padanya sebelum terlambat**

**Kau tahu**

**Kau adalah orang yang beruntung**

**Karena kau adalah cinta pertamanya**

**Orang yang membuat ia senang sekaligus sedih**

**Lee donghae aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan ini kepada mu**

**"jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua"**

**Karena apa?**

**Jujur saja aku bukanlah orang yang mepercayai**

**Adanya kesempatan kedua**

**Tapi kau orang yang mendapatkan kesempatan kedua itu**

**Jadi jangan menyia-nyiakan nya**

**Jaga dia ne….**

**Jangan buat dia bersedih lagi**

**Semoga kalian bahagia**

**annyeong**


End file.
